


Stretch

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is sure he can take it.





	

Hux narrows his eyes. “Do you really think this is wise?”

“I can take it, Hux.”  


“Yes, but ‘can’ and ‘should’ are two different things. Just because you’re the biggest of us, doesn’t mean–”  


“I can,” Kylo insists. “You got that huge toy in me, remember? I can manage it, if you go slowly enough.”  


Hux looks over to Poe, who can hardly be considered the Voice of Reason, and who is normally the more reckless of the three of them, but even he must– nope. Apparently Hux is the only one who thinks Kylo might rupture something. 

“You’d be surprised,” Poe says, “…by how much you can fit in.”  


“I wouldn’t. I’m just… if two of us are moving, there’s more chance of… fine. You know what?” Hux turns to Kylo. “If you end up sore tomorrow, you’re not allowed to complain _once_.”  


Kylo snorts. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“…I never heard the last of it when you had binder marks on your wrists.”  


“I was _enjoying them_.”  


“Even so…”  


***

Hux insists on being the one to do the prep. His lovers are many things, but patient is not one of them. 

Poe lies on his back, with Kylo kneeling on top of him. Hux can hear the soft sounds of their kisses, and he sees the tangle of dark fingers in darker hair. 

Kylo tilts his hips, presenting his rear for Hux’s attentions. The fingers that slip into him do so with minimal resistance, though he feels Kylo try to show off a few times, tensing and flickering around the slow, slow fuck open.

Poe’s cock hums happily in his other hand, and the sound of lube slicking over his shaft counterpoints the lips from higher up. Low notes of pleasure, and then Hux holds Poe’s cock still as he guides Kylo’s body to bounce down onto it.

It’s wonderful to watch his lovers enjoy one another, when he knows he’s not being excluded. When he sees them look lovingly over to him, and tell him what they want him to do to them, next, or what they plan to do to him. When he feels just as deeply bound to them as they are to each other, like now. His cock stirs hopefully as he guides Poe inside, sealing their union and stroking the tight hole that pulls Poe ever deeper. More lube, and he slides semi-circles around as Kylo bounces himself on that cock, moaning in satisfaction.

“You still sure?”  


“Hux, if you don’t fuck me, too, I’ll personally snap your dick in half.”  


Hux snorts at the empty threat, and pushes a finger in alongside Poe’s cock. Poe makes a wonderful noise, but not as good as Kylo’s, which goes all the way down Hux’s spine and ends up tingling his toes. It’s a weirdly tight stretch, and Hux watches his finger move in to the palm, swirling it around to ease his body wider. He can see Poe’s hands grabbing Kylo’s ass, pulling his cheeks wider and urging him to ride him harder, and Kylo’s fingers up and in Poe’s curls. They writhe together, and Hux slips the second finger in, making Kylo _howl_.

“Still sure?” Hux teases.  


Kylo has no smart reply now, but he does tilt his hips some more, and Hux grabs some more lube. He can’t believe the man’s body opens so wide, but there he is, gulping three fingers around a very, very stiff dick. It’s fascinating, but more than that…

“Maker, I should have put a ring on it,” Poe complains. “Hux, you better get on in.”  


“Impatient,” Hux chides, and then flexes his fingers.   


He’s rewarded with a _howl_ , and he pulls his digits out, moving to kneel between four legs.

“Please!” Kylo begs, his deep voice vibrato with anticipation. “Oh, fuck, _please_ , Hux.”  


“ _Wait_ ,” he commands, even as there’s whining and Poe pulling Kylo even wider. “I’m in control.”  


Both of them agree, and Hux uses his thumb over the cockhead, trying to make sure it doesn’t slip just between the cheeks and goes inside of him. He’s almost virginal tight, but then he _is_ already stuffed, and Hux worries briefly that it must hurt?

But Kylo’s wailing goes softer, longing in the tiny rocks of his hips, begging Hux to slide home. Those noises aren’t distressed, and Hux rewards him with controlled, measured thrusts. Poe stops grabbing at Kylo, and reaches around for him, just as vocal as their sandwiched lover. 

It isn’t hurting Kylo - anything but - and the firm grip and feel of Poe’s shaft under his is a delicious combination. He starts to piston his hips, driving Poe deeper into Kylo. Kylo, whose legs slide all the way apart, his body a soft, pliant thing between them both. 

“Oh babe… both of you… kriff, Hux, but that feels so good,” Poe croons, trapped under them both. “Don’t stop… Ky, babe, doesn’t that feel good?”  


Kylo simply nods, and clenches, and Hux wonders how close he is. 

“I’m going to move, Kylo. You’re going to be a good pet and come while we fuck you, aren’t you? Going to be such a good boy.”

“Y-yes…”  


Hux wonders if he’ll get Poe off, too, before he comes. He’d like that. Like to fuck Poe’s tender dick deeper into Kylo’s open ass as he mixes his creamy emissions with Poe’s. 

So it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He wonders how Poe would fare with both of them, before he signs up for the same thing.


End file.
